


May I buy the lady a book?

by Bearfeat



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Books, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart, a bachelor spy who is awesome at spying and all, sure knows the way to a woman's heart. Gentleman that he is, he decides not to buy them a drink at a bar, but to woo them in the nearest book store.</p><p>For story: have fun!<br/>For sexy bits.... skip to chapter 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May I buy the lady a  book?

I was rather hungover when I decided, on a thursday afternoon, to drag myself out of bed and take a long shower. I am not going to explain why I was battling a hangover on a thursday. I let the water run down my puffy, red face, feeling it massage my scalp. As I felt myself becoming more human gain, I pondered the meaning of life. Fuck off, I was so hungover, what was I supposed to think about?

You see, there are seven types of hangovers I can distinguish from my own many experiences. I shall describe them here, rated from best to worst.

1) The euphorical one. This is my favourite hangover by far. When I experience an euphorical hangover, I've probably had a good night out and my head is filled with fun memories and jokes that were made the night before. Preferably by me. Nothing will go wrong this day, people will love you, you will laugh a lot about yourself and you are happy all day, drinking gallons of chocolate milk.  
2) The cynical one. I love this kind of hangover. I am very sharp witted on these days. I will fuck up every conversation anyone near me is having with ironic but gleefull stories of my own misery. My friends love cynical me. I love cynical me. When my hangover weares off, we all miss cyncal me.  
3) The did I even drink? Sometimes it doesn't matter how much I drink, the next day I could wake up at 7 am, have a glass of water and go about my day as if nothing happened. I don't know why that happens either.  
4) The I'm gonna eat whatever the fuck I want. A pound of cheese. A jar of pickles with mustard. A shit-load of chocolate. Three bags of crisps. A potato. Eggs with bacon, all of it. Fucking ice cream with Jack Daniels, chocolate sprinkles and peanutbutter. I don't fucking care, diet starts tomorrow.  
5) The I didn't even drink!? And sometimes I have two beers and one shot of tequila and I'm out all day, feeding myself painkillers.  
6) The poop/vomit. I don't have to elaborate, I presume?  
7) The Nobody loves me. This hangover is just pure shit. I am depressed about my life and myself. I probably tried to hook up the night before and failed miserably. I made a fool out of myself, probab;y cried myself to sleep (although that happens when I don’t go out and drink red wine all by myself aswell) and smoked a whole pack of cigarettes. On these days I don’t go out of my house, not even to get food. I just drink thee till I can go back to sleep again, still hating myself.

Luckily, today was not a nuber seven. When I got out of the shower, wrapped in a towel because I was too lazy to dry myself off, I knocked over two glasses that were sitting on the table. They both broke and I just couldn’t hate myself for it. Things fucking break. Life is deliciously fucked up like that. The realisation that today was a number two threw me off. I should drink Guinness more often, I thought by myself.  
An hour later I was unpacking my bag of groceries on the kitchen table of the appartment I shared with my best friend Tonia. This cunning trick of nature emerged from her room and counted the goods I was spreading out on the table. ‘Peanutbutter’ she said, ‘ice cream, a shitload of diet coke, cheese, chocolate, a bag of crisps, and...’ she looked at me with surprise ‘tomatoes?’  
‘Gotta get some vitamins, ya know?’ I said.  
‘How big of a fucking hangover you got?’  
‘Fuck off big.’  
She strodded to the couch and pluped down.  
‘You wanna go to the bookstore with me this afternoon? You know, when you’ve cleared up a little and this’ she waved at my unsightly appearance ‘is kind of dealt with?’  
‘Why’d you wanna go to the bookstore?’ I asked.  
‘John Green has got a new book, I need to have it’  
‘What, a bout some cancer kid?’  
‘Fucking lay off John Green, will you? I fucking love that man!’ she threw a newspaper at me.  
‘You are 22 years old! He writes books for teenagers!’  
‘I will seriously fuck you up!’ the nearest thing she had in front of her was her tea mug, which she decided not to throw. ‘You are still reading Harry Potter!’  
‘That. Is. Art!’ I broke off a peace of chocolate and chewed it violentlty. Tonia came over to get some aswell. I pulled it away from her.  
‘Say it!’ I teased her.  
‘I will not betray John Green’ she said dead serious and she nicked the bad of crisps of the table. Popping back on the couch, she opened it and started to eat.  
‘Is that your breakfast?’ I said.  
‘You’re one to fucking talk’ she mumbled with a mouth full.  
I loved that woman and everything she did.  
‘I’ll go with you to the bookstore’ I said.  
‘I know’ she said with a voice full of sass, but she didn’t look my way.

In a class I took at uni, the name Milan Kundera was dropped by one of the professors. The guy had one or two opinions about wether Germany should be reunited in the ‘80’s (it indeed was a history class), but I also knew about a apparently famous book he wrote, one with a title so awesome I needed to have it.  
While Tonia squirmed over the stack of John Green’s books in the middle of the store, I was on a quest for The Unbearable Lightness of Being.  
I finally found it in a shelf called ‘literature’. I read the back, but it didn’t tell me why it was such a big deal, so I opened it on a random page and started reading. The first sentence I saw made me forget to breathe for a while. ‘If eternal return is the heaviest of burdens, then our lives can stand out against it in all their splendid lightness.’ It said.  
‘Good choice’ told a heavy voice with a slightly posh accent my ear. I looked up to see a man, who was surprisingly well dressed, holding an umbrella careless in his hand, and who had the most amazing brown eyes I had ever seen. I exhaled promptly.  
The brown eyes looked at me and his face smiled the most charming smile in the history of mankind.  
‘May I buy the lady a book?’


	2. Caterpillar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His favourite word

The man looked at me patiently.   
‘Er… what?’ I stumbled ‘you want to buy me this book?’  
‘Yes’ he said plainly.  
‘Thanks… why?’ I looked at those brown eyes again and immediatly felt my answer sounded very impolite. Something about him made me swear to myself to never swear again.   
‘That’s a great book.’ He could read from my face that I questioned this man’s nerve to assume I couldn’t pay for it myself.  
‘And I would like to give it to you. When I’d have met you at a bar, madam, I would have bought you a drink. Maybe a nice Bowmore from 1989. But we aren’t at a bar, aren’t we?’  
‘What is Bowmore?’ I asked, not knowing how to properly respond yet.  
‘It’s a fine whiskey’  
‘I like Jack Daniels’   
‘No, you don’t.’ His smile returned to his face, a little crooked now, which made him look boyish. I realised the man was probably more than just a couple years my senior. I imagined he was probalby in his late fourties. Still, under his perfectly taylored suit, his shoulders looked wide and strong, and the tiny amount of wrinkles around the corners of his eyes and mouth did not detract from the fact that he was very, very handsome. He took the book uit of my hand and said: ‘What I loved most about this book is the realisation that a word can only be as light or heavy as de interpretor finds it to be. Some words that will never carry any weight to one person, are heavy for another. What one experiences in life, one will, at least to a certein level, project back into the words one speaks.’ I loved talking about language. Happy that I found some random person willing to chat away about this very subject, I asked him:  
‘What is your favourite word?’  
He looked up from the book with a little, rapidly fading look of surprise, said ‘caterpillar’ and walked away, in long, sift paces. My book still in his hand.

‘Ok.’ I told myself out loud, and suddenly Tonia was there to end the rest of my thought.  
‘What the fuck was that?’ she asked.  
‘He wanted to buy me a book’ I said, waing at the direction he went ‘but he fucked off.’  
‘He was hot’ she said.  
‘I know’  
‘Which book was it anyway?’  
‘The unbearable lightness of being’  
‘You fucking snob, you’ teased Tonia, looking from under her long, Italian lashes. I laughed.   
‘No, the book seemed really interesting, Tone’ I said turning to the shelf that said ‘literature’ on it ‘but I’m afraid it was the last one. I turned to look back at her, but she had disappeared and a hand with long, elegant fingers holding a book, wrapped in a paper that had a deep puple colour, had taken her place. Attached to the wrapped book was the handsome man. I took it from him, thanking him. I noticed his tie, which was almost the same colour purple as the package in my hands. I followed the line of his tie up to his chin, that was round and clean shaven, lingered on his lips fo a bit and then met his eye.  
‘Would you like to go for a walk?’ I asked him.  
He didn’t answer me, but held up his arm. I took it without hesitation.  
On our way out, I noticed Tonia from behind a stack of John Green books, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

The man with the amazing brown eyes and me walked fort wo streight hours, and we had one of the most pleasant conversations I had had in quite a while. We talked about language, favourite words, books and after I told him I studied history we talked about that too.   
‘I am walking you home now, your friend is going to worry’ he said after what seemed tob e way too short a time.  
‘Oh, she’s fine’ I said before realising Tonia’s magical dissapearance trick didn’t fool him one second. We stood still.   
‘No, it is time to go now’ he said. He looked up and I followed his gaze. We were standign in front of my own appartment building. I can honestly say I didn’t care one bit where we were going the entire time. We had walked aimlessly through London, but managed to stop at exactly the spot where I lived. ‘How did you know this is my place?’ I asked.  
Ignoring my question, he said ‘I had a great time with you. It has been very pleasant in your company.’ He held on to my arm. I did not want him to let go.  
‘My name is Rose’ I said, trying to stall some time.  
‘Rose’ he said, tasting my name on his toungue ‘My name is Harry.’ He said it, like it was some trivial fact. He turned, so he could face me directly. ‘Rose, when I saw you in the bookstore this morning, you took my breath away’. He leaned in, his face close to mine. I smelled a woody scent. Him being this close sent a rush of blood through my body, making my breath speed up, my senses sharpen and my panties wet.  
‘Please meet me again’ he whispered.  
‘Tomorrow?’ I said breathlessly. I could almost count the sparkles in his eyes. I wanted him to press his lips, which looked like they were sculptured by Michelangelo himself, ever so tenderly on mine. I imagined the kiss would be gentle, just like his words.  
‘Tomorrow’ he said softly, his voice cracking a bit, his eyes focussed on my bottom lip, our noses almost touching. He lingered for a bit. Then, he straightened his back and took long, swift paces, just like in the book shop earlier, away from me and around the corner.  
I remained on the steps in front of my appartement building untill my racing heart had soothed down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I went a little soft there, didn't I?
> 
> IN MAH PANTS


	3. Hypothesize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being left at her front door, without even so much as a kiss, Rose needs to calm herself down and goes up to her appartment, only to find Tonia, ready for an interrogatory

As I entered the appartement, Tonia jumped up from the couch and stormed over, grabbing me by the sholders.  
‘Tell. Me. Everything.’ She said, emphasising every word.  
‘He was…’ I couldn’t think of anything to say.  
‘D’you fuck him?’ She asked.  
I put the book in the dark purple wrapper lovingly on the table. ‘Christ, Tonia! I’ve met the man literally three hours ago!’  
‘The sexual tension in the bookstore was so thick, I got horny’ she yelled dramatically. I grinned a bit.  
‘Oh Tonia’ I sighed ‘His eyes were pure sex’  
‘So what did you do?’  
‘We talked about books’  
Tonia looked at me as though she wanted to slap me.  
‘So finally some hot DILF comes round and you bore him with talk about the most dusty hobby ever?’  
‘You talked about The Fault in our Stars for TWO DAYS straight’ I complained.  
‘Well, I don’t wanna get in your knickers, do I?’  
‘It was amazing, really. He is very erudite. His favourite word is ‘caterpillar.’’ She slowly raised an eyebrow, but I knew to her I was probably just jabbering.  
‘Oh, you got it bad’ she said. ‘When are you going to see him again?’  
‘Tomorrow.’  
‘YESSS! What are you going to wear?’  
‘Nothing’ I joked, but she laughed the most meaningful laugh.

Long, elegant fingers slowly undressed my upper body as he placed sweet, chaste kisses in my neck. Skilfully, he takes of my bra, stroking the curve of my breast, his thumb slightly caressing my nipple. His brown eyes look in mine, searching for reassurement. I can do nothing but moan, which he finds a satisfying answer. His sculptured lips make a trail from my neck to the other nipple. With just the tip of his toungue he teases it, sending shots of fire through my stomach, and all of a sudden he takes it entirely in his mout hand sucks hard. I arch my back, unable to withold a groan. He shifts all his weight on top of me as he moves his face back up to kiss me deeply, pulls back and bites my lower lip. ‘Rose’ he moans breathlessly. Laying under him, naked while he is still completely dressed in his well-taylored suit makes me feel more desirable than ever and the evidence starts pressing against my legg. He shifts, so that his erection rubbs against me. He gasps. I start pulling off his tie and jacked, as he proceeds to kiss my neck, sometimes gently, sometomes firmly. It was easier in my mind, so when I fail to pull off his shirt, he sits back to take it off, showing a body that was as sculptured as his lips. Any rennaisance artist would have been so jealous of this perfection, I thought. He came down to kiss me on the lips again, but got up just as fast. He stood up, taking off his shoes, his socks, then unzipped his fly, keeping eyecontact with a smouldering look. My heart raced. My pussy went wetter than I had ever felt it go before. As he dropped his pants, I saw an impressive buldge emerging and I had to swallow hard. Harry placed his hands on either side of my sides and dipped his toungue in my navel, kissing down and around it. In one, quick move he unzipped my pants and pushed it down my legs. We were now both in our briefs, and I wanted him to just take me, but he hesitated. He sat back up. ‘Are you sure?’ he asked hoarsly. ‘Yeah’I breathed heavily ‘yeah, yes, just please…’ He looked down at me and leaned in for a slow, tender kiss. ‘You are so beautiful’ he whispered in one ear ‘so fucking hot’ he whispered in the other 'I am going to take you. I am going to make you scream in delight as you come around my prick.' Just hearing those words comming from his mouth made me not want to wait any longer. I grabbed his hair and pulled him in for a kiss that was hot, heavy, made him lose control of his breath and his body. He was rockhard against my dripping wet pussy, but still hindered by both our pants. He moaned and groaned as I kissed him demandingly and grabbed his beatifully firm arse. Finally, he broke the kiss and took off my pants, burying his face in my crotch. I whimpered. His very competent toungue pushed between my folds, likking up and down, lapping at my clit. He groaned so heavily, exited about how wet I was down there. I could not lay, or keep, still. Pulling at his hair I cried his name. ‘Please’ I begged. He took his middle finger and pushed it at my entrance, teasing me. I cried a little louder this time. My throat was already hoarse, I could hardly maintain my breading. Then, quickly, he stood up, kicked off his pants and placed himself between my legs again, this time his hips on my lower body, his eyes looking directly into mine. Concentrated, he opened his lips, his erection pushing at my entrance. I held him tight, clawing at his hair, looking down between our chests at the point where we were to be fused together soon. He stopped, forcing me to look at him. Without breaking eyecontact, he pushed inside me, slowly filling me completely. We both exhaled intensely. He moved his hips slowly, teasing me, worshipping me. The moment I broke eyecontact beacause I had to close my eyes in delight, he picked up the rhythm, sucking at my neck and my earlobe, pressing his body against me, pounding inside me, eager to make me scream.

A knock on my door harshly pulled me out of my daydream.  
‘When you're done masturbating’ Tonia’s voice yelled on the other side ‘I’ve left you some pizza in the oven.’ I didn’t respond.  
My fingers, buried deep in my knickers, started picking up the pace again, determined to finish their job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I could not NOT make it hot in here. It is Colin fucking Firth.


	4. Bowmore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry planned for a nice afternoon with some great whiskey to break the ice, but it didn't turn out the way he expected.  
> Ice, among other things, gets broken either way.

‘What time did you say you were going to meet?’ Tonia was surprised to find me home after class. It was almost half three and I had been a bit restless all day.  
‘I did’t. I don’t really know actually, we just agreed on meeting again today.’ I was standing in front of the mirror, plucking at my eyebrows.  
‘Is he going to pick you up? You look great, by the way.’ She stopped to check me out in the mirror. I looked at her through it.  
‘I really didn’t do anything about my appearance yet.’ Tonia came closer.  
‘Keep it like this. You look fresh, you’re blushing, your eyes sparkle. There’s no way make-up is going to improve that in any way.’ She turned to look at me directly. ‘You aren’t one bit nervous, are you?’  
‘Not really.’ I grinned ‘somebody just told me I am beautiful.’  
‘I didn’t use that word’ She teased. ‘No nerves at all? You are my hero.’ She kissed my cheek.   
‘Love you’ I said, as I decided to put on at least a bit of mascara.  
She threw her bookcase at the table, but it missed and flew over, mowing down everything that was on the table. ‘What is this?’ She picked up a small package from off the ground.  
‘Two Women. A book I read in high school. Hope he hasn’t read it.’ I talked slowly, so that my mascara wouldn’t go all over the place.  
‘You bought him a book? You are giving each other books now? Like, at every date?’  
‘It’s fucking cute.’   
‘It’s fucking something John Green would write.’  
I turned around and yelled ‘how can you possibly weasel that man into every conversation!’  
Right at that moment, the doorbell rang. My roommate looked at me with a meaningful look.

I ran down to open the door and Harry was there. His side turned to me, but he quickly moved around to smile at me and it was as though the sun had started to shine on his beautifully, sculptured face.   
‘I realise we hadn’t agreed on a time’ he apologized ‘are you ready to go?’. I didn’t care that he assumed I had just cleared my entire day to be at a random point swept away by him (although I had) and told him that I just had to go and get my things. He followed me upstairs, to find Tonia emerging from the fridge with a mouth full of yogurt.   
‘You must be Antonia, Rose’s roommate’ Harry said, offering her his hand. ‘I’m Harry’. Tonia looked funny as hell, a face stuffed with yogurt and the spoon still hanging out. Her eyes were big as she shook his hand.  
‘Pleasure’ she said when she finally managed to work it all down ‘It’s been a long time since I heard someone call me by my full name.’  
‘How do people often call you, then?’ Harry asked politely.   
‘Tone’ Tonia said. While they were making small talk I gathered my things.  
‘Tonia’ I said  
‘An’ said Tonia  
‘Anty’ I said  
‘Ana’ said Tonia, emphasising the last letter.  
‘Tony’ I said  
‘Nini’ said Tonia. We looked at each other. That was about it.  
‘Ready?’ I asked Harry and he nodded.  
‘Bye Tone!’ I yelled at her, dragging Harry outside. I managed to be fast enough, so that we wouldn’t hear Tonia yell that she wasn’t going to wait up.

Harry parked his mouth-wateringly handsome car in front of a large, fancy house. He got out and walked me to the front door.  
‘This is me’ he said. Did the house look fancy on the outside, the inside was straight up high society. He led me through a room with a big table made of oak, accompanied by six wooden chairs. On the wall were paintings, some of which I recognised, but I didn’t dare ask if they were real.   
‘They’re fake’ Harry said as if he had read my mind, as I let my eyes slide over a Vermeer. I laughed. It wouldn’t have surprised me If some of the paintings were actually real, that’s how posh the house looked.  
‘Don’t be fooled by the interior’ Harry told me ‘I like beautiful things, but I worked long and hard to be able to get all of this.’   
‘What do you do?’ I asked. Harry looked at me from under his eyelids. Once again, I noticed how exceptionally tall he was.  
‘I’m a tailor’ he said.   
‘What, for the royal family?’ I exclaimed. He ignored the question and let me through another door. Maybe he is some kind of mobster, I thought. Or he inherited a shitload of all this. When I stepped into the next room, I chose not to care, for it was a library.

Shelves and shelves of fine wood reached from the floor to the ceiling, each filled with books, books and more books. I looked around and my eyes fell on the spine of The unbearable lightness of being. It was a different cover than mine, but somehow I immediately recognised it. There was a window looking out over a modest garden and in the middle of the room stood two armchairs, a small table between them.   
‘Please’ he said as he appointed one of the cosy leather chairs to me. He took the bottle that was on the table and poured some of its containment in a glass and handed it to me. I smelled it.   
‘Whiskey’ I said.  
‘Bowmore’ was his answer. ‘From 1989.’ I smiled. He poured himself one as well and took the other seat. The drink tasted great and numbed my lips.  
‘That reminds me!’ I said a bit too loud but he showed no sign of surprise. I took my bag and handed him the package with the book I bought him. ‘I hope you don’t have it already’ I said and I looked around me.   
‘You shouldn’t have!’ he said, truly a bit surprised now. I took another sip of the Bowmore as he took off the purple wrapper.  
‘Two women’  
‘Have you read it?’ I asked  
‘I have, but I didn’t own one yet’ he looked at the simple composition of the cover.   
‘I read it in high school. I found it to be such a great book.’ I told him.  
‘I read it twice, and the first time was a very different reading experience to me than the first.’ His beautiful brown eyes turned to me.  
‘The tragic story of two lovers’ he said intensely. ‘Thank you.’  
The air between us felt heavy as we maintained eye contact for some time. It didn’t feel uncomfortable, on the contrary. I felt my face slowly turn red, as he leaned in. I didn’t know if he was going for the cheek as a thank you, or going in for the real deal. Suddenly, my eye was drawn to something I saw over his shoulder. I gasped.  
‘There is a man in your garden!’ He quickly turned to see a man in dark clothing, looking through the window. He opened his mouth and I saw a row of crooked, rotting teeth. He raised his arms, in his left hand he held a gun. I was stunned and detested and scared at the same time. For the gun the man was holding, was pointed directly at me.

Harry had left the room faster than I could even comprehend. ‘Stay here!’ I could hear him yell. I didn’t really feel like I could move. The man drew the top-thingy of the gun back, and I had seen enough movies to know what that meant.   
Before anything more could happen, Harry had appeared outside and kicked the gun from the man’s hand. He started to fight him with such an expertise that my jaw dropped. But, as pocked as the man looked, he did have the strength to fight back. I felt angry at the man for pointing a gun at me. Even though it looked very much as if Harry was going to beat the shit out of him, I ran outside to see if I could help. There was nothing athletic about me, but my years of picking fights at school would be in my advantage, I thought hot-brained. 

I arrived just in time to watch Harry punch some blows to the man’s face and sides that would have knocked a horse out by the look of it. Right when I thought the man with the crooked teeth (of which Harry had most definitely whacked some out) was going to receive the hit that was going to knock him off his already lurching feet, Harry stepped on a crooked tile in the sand and lost his balance. He didn’t fall, but was out of it for a moment, and the man broke free, snatching at his gun. I sprinted at it and managed to grab it right before him, rolling through the sand and standing up again, pointing the gun at the guy. His face was contorted in a grim look as he turned, ready to lash out at me. I could see there were only a few teeth left in his mouth and I felt a sting of lust for the man responsible.  
I pulled back the top-thingy (so many movies, never learned the word) as I pointed the gun at his ugly face, but then a wooden beam whacked him hard against the back of the head. It broke and the sound I heard was that of a loud cracking. I wasn’t sure if it was just the beam or if there was a little skull that was doing the cracking, but the man’s body fell lifeless to the ground.

Harry looked at me, panting, and looked down at the man on the ground. He pulled out a phone and called someone.  
‘I found him’ I could hear him say. I tried to calm down, but the adrenaline rushed through my body. I wasn’t able to control my breath yet.  
‘He showed up at my house’ Harry said, still a little out of breath ‘yes, eliminated completely. Send someone to pick him up.’   
I finally lowered the gun. I was so heavily impressed with myself. I was slightly confused about how Harry was able to fight like that, why he apparently knew the man lying at my feet and who the hell he just called to send over and ‘pick him up’. My heart was pounding in my chest and I felt a drop of sweat rolling down my spine. It gave me goosebumps.  
Harry hung up the phone and turned to me. Still not knowing what to say, I just looked at him.   
‘Forgive me’ he said loudly as he walked over fast. He reached out and grabbed me, holding me close and kissing me hot and heavily. As I lifted my arms to reciprocate, the gun dropped to the ground, but we both couldn’t hear the sound it made when it touched down.


	5. Nice boys don't kiss like that

Harry grabbed at my hair with one hand and with the other he pulled me close to him by the waist. Both my hands clenched his jacket at the back. The kiss was so passionate, so full of lust. I didn’t image this was how a gentleman would kiss, but I was certainly not complaining. Suddenly, it was over, and he broke the kiss. He opened his eyes and leaned in to give me a last, chaste one on the lips. His hand stroked a string of hair from my face. We gazed in each other’s eyes for a moment.  
‘That was a very brave thing to do’ he said  
‘What else could I have done?’ I said. Harry looked down at the man in the mud.  
‘Harry, he pointed the gun at me.’ I looked at his face ‘and you know who he is?’  
‘That was a Russian undercover agent’ a voice, coming from the backdoor of Harry’s house answered. There stood a man, looking just as impeccable as Harry.  
‘Merlin!’ Harry walked toward him ‘right on time.’ The man greeted each other with a warm handshake.  
‘Nice work’ the man pointed at the body on the ground ‘I’ll have some intern pick him up. You could use a drink.’ He turned to me ‘and so could you, lass.’

I stared at my glass of Bowmore again. The three of us sat at the big, oak table. They both looked at me.  
‘So , you’re a spy’ I sad to Harry. The two man exchanged a look.  
‘He was an undercover agent from Russia.’ I said ‘an intern is going to pick him up. You work for the Secret Service.’ I looked at them both.  
‘You understand I cannot tell you much about what I do.’ Harry started with caution ‘but I can tell you you have nothing to worry about.’  
‘She said he pointed the gun at her’ Merlin interrupted him. ‘We can’t be too sure she is, in fact, safe.’ He gave Harry a look over his glass. ‘I will find out if they know who she is and get back to you as soon as possible.’  
Harry nodded.  
‘How long is that going to take?’  
‘One, maybe two days’  
‘And what if someone sees me through the window and tries to shoot me again?’ I asked. Harry gave me a crooked smile. ‘All my windows are bulletproof’ he said.

In just one afternoon my life has gotten a lot more interesting. Not only did I have a date with a handsome man, he worked for the secret service and he had saved my life. Well, I thought, I had saved his life a little too, possibly. Maybe.  
‘So, have you ever held a gun before?’ Harry asked me, while grilling me a steak. Did I mention he could cook?  
‘I have now’ I said, leaning on the kitchen counter and sipping my whiskey. I felt extremely posh.  
‘You had a steady aim’ he said ‘for someone who had never held a gun and was pointing it at such an ugly, Russian spy. You were hardly shaking.’  
‘Im just that cool.’ I said and he laughed out loud. Something about him just made me relax, but at the same time want to be a better person, more erudite, to curse less. But he likes me, I thought as he flipped a steak and a beam of light hit his brown, wavy hair. He likes ME. 

After dinner (we had switched to red wine as it went better with the steak) he asked me if I didn’t find it a problem to stay at his house. I shook my head.  
‘I wasn’t planning on leaving tonight, anyway’ I looked at him over my glass. He didn’t reply, but the wrinkles around his mouth appeared and disappeared again. He stood up from his chair and took the glass from my hand. Remaining eye contact, he put it on the table. I got to my feet and pulled him close by his jacket, kissing him softly on the lips. He gently replied. Eyes closed, we gave each other soft, sweet kisses. And more, and more. I moved my hand to his hair and buried my fingers in the soft waves. The kiss got hotter, I opened my mouth and he let me in. As he pulled back, he bit my bottom lip, then kissed me again, hard. I caressed his ear and he moaned. His tongue was more demanding now, he claimed me, he claimed my mouth. We both started breathing heavier and caressing each other’s body, he squeezed my butt and I pulled his hair. He started to walk me to his bedroom, still holding me, still kissing. He pulled off his jacket and threw it fiercely to the ground. I tugged at my blouse and he attacked my trousers. The man was turning into an animal in front of me and it was beautiful. Once he got the button and the zipper down he turned me around until I stood in front of a dressing table. I looked at him through the mirror, as he pulled my hair back and started to place a trail of kisses in my neck and over my shoulder. He pulled the fabric of my blouse further back for access. His left hand slid around me, down my stomach. Slowly, he lifted my blouse a bit and moved his hand under the elastic band of my panties.  
As he started to suck at my neck harder, he pushed his hand further and placed his fingers over my pussy, adding slight pressure. I whimpered. His other hand held me pressed tightly against him. He pushed one finger between my folds. ‘Oh yes’ Harry sighed as he felt how wet I was. The sound went straight to the place his finger touched me. He drowned another finger in me and started to slide them up and down. As he slid up again, the tips of his fingers massaged around my clit, faster and faster. It was hard for me to remain standing, but his grip on me was so tight, I couldn’t move anywhere. My eyes were closed in delight, my head laying back on his shoulder. His fingers slid back down again, entering me two at once. They hit the spot just right.  
‘Look at me’ he demanded. I obeyed. His eyes had turned darker, as his irises were blown. He held my gaze and it worked like a charm. I could feel the orgasm building up inside me. He looked down and bit my neck, softly, but rough. He placed little bites along my shoulder. I looked at him doing it, then I watched him fingerfucking me inside my panties. The entire view was so fucking hot. He picked up the pace even more, his hips grinding against me. I could feel his erection on my back. He breathed heavily as he caught my eye in the mirror again and I came.  
Higher and lower waves hit me, as he pulled out and softly massaged me through my orgasm. It was hard to catch my breath. As I did, he turned me and kissed my forehead. He kept placing kisses on my face. 

Now it was my turn, I thought. Pulling him by the braces, I led him to the bed. I made him sit down, so he had to look up at me to kiss me. I unbuttoned his shirt, but didn’t let him take it off. I kissed his neck, down to his chest. He sighed when I teased a nipple with my tongue. I pulled his braces down his shoulders and kissed further down. His chest was almost hairless, surprisingly muscular. I kneeled before him and took off his shoes. As I looked up, I met his eyes, he caressed my face tenderly. I pushed him back on the bed and quickly took of his socks. I put my hands on his knees, sliding them up his legs, but didn’t let them touch the impressive bulge in front of me. My fingers caressed the inner sides of his legs, over his trousers. He groaned. I leaned over him and opened his trousers. He lifted his hips, so that I could pull them down, but I didn’t take them further down than just below his knees. I started to massage his cock through his underwear and he held his breath. When I put my mouth over him he butted his hips softly. I snatched the fabric down swiftly and with my other hand grabbed his cock, that jumped up from underneath it. He was long, like I expected, and thick, too. I grabbed him more firmly and moved up and down. The drip of pre-cum coming from its head I spread with my thumb. He groaned harder when I touched his nob. I rubbed him up and down, faster. I took one ball in my mouth and was again pleased with the response. I licked his entire length before taking his head in my mouth. The way I moved my tongue against him, while picking up the pace, made him breath louder and heavier. He sat up, leaning on his elbow, to watch me. A hand landed in my hair, caressing me, guiding me. I found it extremely hot when he applied light pressure and started to move his hips. Then he fell back on the bed again, letting me do the work.  
‘Rose’ he moaned after a while ‘you have to stop now’  
I ignored him and took him back as far as I could. He let out a gasp.  
‘I’m serious, I’m not going to be able to-’ I did it again. He gave up. I sucked him harder, up and down until he gasped, went quiet, and then came, clawing at the bed sheets. I swallowed the salty substance. As I sat up, he was still dripping a bit, so I rubbed his cock until he whimpered. As I stood up, he sighed. I looked down at Harry. This vision of beauty lay down on the enormous bed, his eyes closed, his shirt open, his trousers at his ankles, a little bit of cum on his stomach. Before I layed myself beside him, I made a mental picture. I nuzzled at his ear. He put one arm around me.  
‘You know, for a man my age’ Harry whispered hoarsely, without opening his eyes ‘it takes a little longer to, er… reload’  
‘Well, you know what Merlin said’ was my reply ‘we have one, maybe two days. I’m guessing that will do.’


	6. Reloaded

We lay close together for a while. Both still coming own from the heat, we snuggled and gave each other sweet kisses. Once again I noticed how, when I would touch his ear, he responded beautifully. His eyes would flutter, he held his breath and bit his lip. I caressed his chest, ran my fingers up to his neck and back down again.  
The great thing with men of a certain age that need time to ‘reload’, is that a) they are of a certain age, so they have a certain range of sexual experiences, b) the fact that we need to take time to ‘reload’ doesn’t mean ‘reloading’ is all he is doing. Taking time is a pleasure for each party, and when each party is pleasured, sex can be so, so good. Man of a certain age are well aware of this. Well, this man is well aware of it, I thought as he slowly undressed me. He started with taking off my blouse and then, without any trouble, removed my bra. He kicked off his trousers and slid out of the shirt, then he positioned us in the middle of the huge bed.  
His one naked leg between my still clothed legs, we kissed. It was sweeter than before, more exploring. He lay half on top of me, and with his fingertips he tried to find out which parts of my upper body were the most sensitive, and every time he found a spot, he didn’t let me gasp for air for very long. His kiss was demanding, yet tender. After a while, he went back to the place on my body where he found the most satisfying response. He took the hand on my free side, and put it over my head. With the other one, I gently stroked his hair. Then he traced his fingers back down, along my arm, until he got to the place where my armpit connected to the side of my breast. That spot was like an on-switch for me. He continued teasing me with his fingertips, then his lips and his tongue. He kissed along the side of my breast, down under it and licked over it, tracing his tongue over my nipple. It send heavy beams of lust to my crotch.  
Suddenly, he moved to my other breast and sucked the nipple hard, without warning. I let out a loud gasp. The way his mouth worked my upper body was just so intense. And when he looked up, I could see his eyes were too. He sat up to remove my trousers and I could see his penis was getting a little hard already. 

When finally, I lay bare naked on his bed, Harry spread my legs. He looked down at my wet, swollen sex. Slowly, he positioned his shoulders between my thighs.. I held my breath. He exhaled and I could feel the warmth of it on my pussy. He moved to the side, kissing my thigh, biting it softy. Then he did the other thigh. I whimpered.  
‘Are we getting a little impatient?’ his posh voice asked my cunt.   
‘You’re such a tease’ his fingers clawed at my skin.  
‘I’m not going to rush things while you are making all these marvellous sounds’ he replied. The words touched me where I was so anticipating on being touched, I was actually dripping. I needed, just needed him to go to town on me. He blew softly. ‘Oh!’ I let out.  
‘Do you want me to beg you?’ I found it hard to not grab his curls and push him against me.  
‘Beg me!’ he whispered hotly, his words vibrating through my cunt.  
‘Please’ I whispered. He placed a chaste kiss on the skin right above my clit.  
‘Please!’ I said, louder this time. A tongue traced a drip of my wetness that had made its way down my butt cheek up to my entrance, but didn’t come near enough. I grabbed his hair. ‘Harry!’ I exclaimed.  
‘Harry what?’ was the reply I got.  
‘Harry, please touch me’ I said ‘please’.  
Harry pushed his tongue against my entrance, and in one slow lick, moved all the way up over my clit. When he arrived there, my hips were almost shocking up and down, but he held me town tightly.  
The great pleasure this man could bring with his mouth! He had managed to turn me on to such an extend that, when he indeed went to town on me, I wasn’t longer in control of my own body. Harry was licking, sucking at my clit, mumbling words into my core. When he pushed one finger inside me, I could feel the orgasms building up, but I didn’t want it to be over yet. I wanted his dick.  
I noticed that Harry had started to move. While he was pleasuring me, he was bucking his hips down into the matrass, irregularly, but firm. He pulled his finger out of me and placed one last kiss on my cunt, before he sat up and I could see his glorious erection. The moment his lips let me, I was just about to come. While he put on a condom, that he just took from the cabinet, I squirmed. Blood was pumping through my vagina, my clit was swollen and my hole was clenching together, thirsty. My tormentor looked down at me, equally thirsty. I knew that the moment he would touch me again, I would come so hard.  
With an intense look in his eyes he placed himself on top of me, elbows on either side of my head, and pushed inside. My orgasm instantly forced its way through my body, making my tows curl, my vagina pump around him, my moans take shapes I never heard before. Harry eagerly fucked me through it.

His passion was demanding and when I had landed back on earth again, he slowed down his pace. I pulled him in by the hair and kissed him hard.  
‘You’re welcome’ he said when I finally released him. He was out of breath. I squeezed a beautiful, round buttock. He replied with biting my neck. It didn’t take long before I could feel a build- up to a second climax.   
I put one leg over his hips, forcing him to move slower. He replied by slowing down, sensibly moving in, pushing hard against me. I could feel his balls against my butt. He repeated. When he was on top of me completely, I threw him off balance and rolled us over. Now I was on top. I put two hands on his chest and lowered myself onto him completely. The head of his cock pushed against my cervix and I whimpered at the sweet agony. Below me, Harry looked very pleased with himself. I moved my hips, not up and down, but around, circling my hips on his dick. ´Fuck´ he let out and his head fell back on the pillow.   
By the look of it, he very much enjoyed me moving around on top of him. I took his hand and put his middle finger in my mouth, sucking it hard. The response I got was amazing. His hips bucked up fast, up and down. I pulled his finger out of my mouth and put his hand over my breast. He lightly squeezed it and when he saw my pleasure, took his other hand and put it over my other breast. I leaned back, so that the head of his cock hit my sweetest spots when I started to ride him hard. His hands clawed at my hips, his mouth open, his eyelids fluttering. It was too much for me, I couldn’t last any longer. Again I came, but I tried to keep moving. I could see that he was so close. When I lost my rhythm, Harry instantly responded by rolling me on my back again. He threw my legs over his shoulders and properly fucked me hard. Within seconds I was completely lost on the waves and Harry was there with me too.  
With a loud growl he came, thrusting deep inside and hard inside me, pulling out slowly and thrusting deep and hard again. My legs slid of his shoulders and he fell on top of me, panting.  
He kissed my ear and I stroked his hair. When he pulled out, I sighed one last time.  
Harry lay on his back beside me and pulled me in his arms.  
Fuck, I thought. Not only is he a great fuck, he loves to hug after sex. I’m never going to a bar to pick up guys again.


	7. Mr. Pickles

It was still dark when I opened my eyes and found myself in a strange bed. Slowly, the memories started to come back to me. I had fought a Russian spy. I had slept with a British spy. The latter one, lay down beside me, sleeping like a baby, snoring softly. His bare chest moved up and down slowly. I resisted the urge to touch him, scared to wake him. I didn’t plan on falling asleep a few hours earlier. I planned on ravaging this man and his bedroom completely, but after he took me in his arms he fell asleep rather quick and I didn’t have the heart to wake him up. It took only a few minutes before I was gone as well.  
I sat up and vaguely noticed a clock on his nightstand. It said it was five o’clock. I realised it was a Saturday. Two days ago, Harry decided to buy me a book. That’s when we first met. I looked at the man, covering him a little more with the blanket. It was not usual for me to fuck somebody I liked this much right after meeting him. You normally do that if it is just about the sex, and then carry on.  
But this… I lay back down again and touched my breast, imagined his lips on it. This, I thought, was not just a fuck. I hoped Harry didn’t think it was as well. But if he did, I decided, he better make me his regular. That man has moves.  
Suddenly, I thought of Merlin. I wondered if the news he would bring would change anything. Sure, if the Russians didn’t know I was involved with Harry, I would be safe, but would I have to leave? Would he want me to? One, maybe two days, he had told us. I looked to sleeping beauty again. At least we would have a couple of hours more.

It was hard to go back to sleep, and after a while I felt I had to go to the loo. I got up and looked for my knickers. It felt weird to go pee and not pull up any form of clothing, so I put some on. Also, I had no idea how heavy the surveillance on this house was. I didn’t feel like showing my bare arse on any security footage. Maybe the Russians were watching, I thought. Maybe the British.  
I put my blouse on and walked out of the bedroom and reached the top of the stairs. Below, I remembered, was a toilet, opposite of the front door. First, I looked at the door. I relaxed when I saw there was no window in it, not even a small one. I sneaked down quietly. Harry was a secret agent, so he was probably alert all the time, even in his sleep, but I still didn’t want to startle him. My feet hit the cold tiles of the floor and I walked over to the bathroom door. I hope it doesn’t make too much noise when I flush, I thought. Calmly, I opened the door. The first thing I saw fired a shot of adrenaline through my body. I wasn’t able to hold back a small yelp. I put my hand over my mouth immediately. I couldn’t identify what I saw right away, but it was dark, it was hairy and it looked at me. I moved back swiftly and fell over. The moment I decided to run upstairs to wake Harry, his shadow jumped over the rail of the stairs, pointing a gun at whatever I was looking at. After two seconds, he lowered it.

Harry turned around and flashed on the bathroom lights. My eyes had to habituate tot the bright light that suddenly filled the space. When I came to myself, I saw Harry looking at me with a crooked smile as I stood up. I noticed he was wearing glasses. He stepped away to show me my tormentor. It was a stuffed dog, laying on a shelf that said ‘Mr Pickles’.  
‘What the fuck’ was all I could say.  
‘Are you okay?’ Harry asked. I was able to catch my breath.  
‘Yeah’ I said. ‘Sorry I woke you.’  
‘It’s alright’ he said, but he didn’t look at me. His glasses looked good on him. He must wear lenses in the day, I thought.  
‘I didn’t think a stuffed dog would scare you after what I’ve seen you do yesterday’ he teased.  
‘Go back to bed’ I said in my sweetest voice ‘I really need to go’  
Harry touched my face for a second. Then he kissed my forehead. Without a word he walked back upstairs,

I must say it isn’t easy, pissing while maintaining eye contact with a dead dog.  
I pondered. I knew this was too good to be true. Harry is handsome, rich, well-mannered. Of course he kept dead animals around his house. I wondered if he would talk to them. I suddenly realised how alone Harry was. There were no pictures of relatives anywhere, he was well in his forties, but never married. I looked at my hands and thought ‘midlife crisis’.  
When I started walking up the stairs again I forgot about everything I was thinking about on the loo. Was it really that weird to have a stuffed animal in your toilet? I decided it was, but that I shouldn’t overthink it.

When I crawled back in the bed again, throwing my blouse on the floor, I realised how cold I was. Harry’s arms wrapped around me like a cloak. While we spooned, I got warmer.  
‘I didn’t want to scare you of course’ he said. ‘That was my dog. I took care of it for a decade before it died. When it did, I couldn’t let it go.’  
I kissed the arm he had draped around me. I couldn’t really process it yet. I saw his pair of glasses on his night stand.  
‘It was… interesting, having him there, while peeing.’ I said.  
Harry’s chuckles warmed my neck and my skull.  
‘This must be a bit weird for you’ he said ‘I usually point people to other bathrooms if they didn’t know about Mr Pickles.’  
‘Are there many?’ I taunted.  
‘Bathrooms? Two more’ Harry said.  
‘No, people you send to those bathrooms. Maybe here for a short stay.’ I held my breath while I waited for an answer. At this point, I didn’t really mind if there were other women. I was just curious.  
The arm that held me trapped moved to my shoulder. He stroked away some hair. Gently, he kissed my neck down to my shoulder.  
‘Not many, never at the same time’ he whispered. He kissed my cheek. I lifted up my chin and met his lips.  
‘Please don’t worry, Rose’ he said and continued placing little kisses on me. I didn’t listen, I was already in ecstasy. His lips returned to my neck again and he gently pushed me, so I was laying on my belly.  
Pushing my legs apart with his legs, one hand went down to grab my arse. He went lower and lower. I moaned when he cupped my vagina over my panties and I could feel his erection grow against my thigh. His hand kneaded. His lips sucked at my shoulder. I went completely wet.  
Gradually, he pulled my knickers to the side, slipping in two fingers. His touch sent a shiver down my spine, it sent goose bumps from my back to my nipples and up in my hair. Harry continued kissing, leaving marks on my neck and shoulders. Then he pushed his erection inside me.  
His hips bumped up into my buttocks as he slowly fucked me. the sensation was incredible. At this angle, he hit my g-spot and because I was lying on my stomach, my g-spot pushed back against him. He had put his hands beside my sides and when I looked over my shoulder, I saw the muscles in his arms flexing. Harry gasped and groaned at the sight of me. I gaped and groaned at the sounds he made. He fucked me slowly, lazily almost, not trying to speed up at all. He shifted his weight to one hand to squeeze my butt with the other.  
Him moving inside me felt so good. He took his time to reach deep and to withdraw slowly enough to leave me wanting more. By the time I was very close, he moved a hand underneath me to rub my clit. He fastened the pace, which told me he was close too. His skilled fingers worked me well and it didn’t take long before I came, breathing hot air into his pillow.  
He started to really pound inside me now, in and out, and all of a sudden, he was gone. I looked over my shoulder, to see him behind me, a pained look on his face, rubbing his cock fiercely. I felt warm, wet drips spreading over my bum as he came. He panted above me for a while. Then I felt the warm substance on my backside being wiped off. I savoured in the feeling of my orgasm for a moment before I realised it wasn’t a tissue I felt on my bum. Harry was licking his own heat off of me. This realisation filled me with surprise, then with a new dose of lust. I didn’t want to turn over, because Harry was still eagerly licking the buttocks he had smutted. Long, passionate licks caressed my bum. When he went near my crack I couldn’t help but moan.  
When he was done he fell down beside me. He sighed, then his eyes sought mine. Laying there, his big, brown eyes directed at me, he looked so innocent. A little cum remained on the corner of his mouth. The tip of my tongue removed it. I bit his lower lip. His eyes fluttered. This beautiful man was full of surprises. I decided the sexy ones bested the taxidermy ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I'm writing porn now.


	8. Temples

When we woke again somewhere that morning, we took a long shower together, then we made breakfast. We talked for hours, it was all so easy. Harry couldn’t tell too much about himself of course, but he was a great conversational partner, a great listener and I could feel like I could tell him everything. I didn’t talk about my personal life too much, because frankly, we had just met, but he made it feel like talking was the easiest thing in the world. He wore just some trousers and a white shirt, but looked very gentlemanlike and immaculate (but I knew better) even so. I had put my trousers back on again and wore one of his shirts. Sitting in his library, the only unease I could possibly feel was the idea that if I would look at the window, a Russian spy with rotting teeth would be there. At one point, Harry noticed me glancing at the window again.  
‘The house is heavily secured, you know’ he told me.  
‘Did you do some sort of background check on me?’ I asked him prudently. He looked away.  
‘Yes’ he said, his eyes focussing on me again. ‘I had to.’  
‘I understand.’ I replied. ‘Anything facebook can’t tell you?’ I teased ‘got any dirt on me?’  
‘Well, you have an above-average IQ’ he stated ‘only been in hospital once, to get your tonsils removed. Your father is half English, half Dutch, your mother is Irish, partly Polish, which is one of the reasons you have such an extensive knowledge of language. You’re an only child. You did well in school, made no trouble at all, except your math teacher from ninth grade thought you were “absent, but with adamant ambition”, which made you sometimes seem unkind. But you are not.’ He said, taking my hand. ‘That last part I found out right away.’ I wasn’t exactly surprised by the information he had on me, but it was slightly unsettling that someone could find out this much about me.  
‘Tonia doesn’t even know I am one-tenth Polish or something like that’   
‘Well, Tonia thinks she is fully Italian’   
Amazed, I looked at Harry, my mouth open. ‘Shut up’ I said.  
‘Most certainly will not’ he told me. ‘I liked you right away, Rose, and that is not easy for a man in my position. You were scouting the shelves, looking for that certain book, moving ‘adamantly’ towards your Kudera, as if you were the only one there.’ He turned over my hand and traced the lines in my palm with his finger. ‘And in a way, you were. I am glad I found the courage to walk up to you and approach you. I am glad that you turned out to be, at least for as far as I had the pleasure of having you in my company, as impressive and amazing as I had hoped you would be.’  
There was just no way in which I could reply to that, so I stood up and kissed him tenderly on the lips.  
‘I am really enjoying my time with you too’ I said. ‘So, this isn’t just a one-weekend thing?’ I asked.  
‘Heavens, no. I was hoping for a multiple-weekend kind of thing’ he pulled me on his lap. I never liked sitting on peoples laps, but getting to touch Harry, holding him close, that I liked. I stroked his hair. Being so close to him, I could see that his temples were slightly graying. I kissed his temple, his cheek, his neck.   
‘Maybe I get to see you beat up a villain again’ he muttered.  
‘I saved your life, didn’t I?’ I nuzzled his temple again.   
‘Sure did. And it was fucking hot.’ Something about this well-mannered, decent man using words like that really worked for me. I licked his earlobe, because I knew that would make him hot, and when I heard him gasp I pulled him back by the hair so that I could kiss him deeply. His hand slipped inside my shirt to gently caress my breast. He stroked it, softly massaged it. When I kissed him harder he pulled my nipple. I leaned back to gasp for breath and he took the opportunity to lean in and kiss my breast, lick it, suck at it. I wrapped my hands around his head, clawing at his hair, while his tongue sent stings and prickles through my entire body. Without meaning to, my lower body grinded against him. I moaned a little. I was so fucking turned on right now. His hips grinded back, vibrating against me. Suddenly, Harry stopped. The vibrating continued. His lips let go of my skin and he looked up at me, I was trying to catch my breath. We both realised it was his phone, ringing in his pocket.  
‘I’m sorry, I have to take it’ he excused and I stood up from his lap. Harry answered the phone.  
‘Merlin!’ he said, but a shadow instantly covered his face. ‘I see’ he said ‘right away.’  
‘What is it?’ I asked after het hung up.  
‘Well, the good thing is they probably have no idea about you’. I sighed with relief.  
‘But I have to leave this instant’ Harry said with a hint of disappointment. I shared his sentiment. ‘That is too bad’ I said. ‘How long will you be gone?’ Maybe he would be back in a couple of hours, I thought. That way I could stay here and wait for him.  
‘I don’t know, I’m sorry’ he said. ‘I’ll bring you home.’ His wonderful brown eyes looked at me, at my body which at this point was hardly covered by the shirt. His finger traced a path from my neck to between my breasts and then back up again. I exhaled. For a moment, I couldn’t tell by the look of him if lust or reason was going to take over. Harry’s pupils widened. His hand slipped behind my neck and he pulled me back in, kissing me passionately. I clawed at his shirt, but it didn’t take long before the kiss was broken again.   
‘I am truly sorry’ Harry said, crushing me with eye contact.  
‘Me too’ I said. ‘I’ll get my things.’ He threw me one of his most charming smiles. It wasn’t easy walking up the stairs and gathering my stuff as quickly as possible, being dripping, dripping wet.


	9. Gamenight

Tonia looked at me in surprise when I opened our front door twenty minutes later.  
‘Dude, I love you!’ she exclaimed when she saw the result of me hastily throwing on yesterday’s clothes.  
‘I really thought you’d be gone all day when you didn’t come home last night.’ She stood up and started walking towards me.  
‘Duuuude!’ she said again. ‘you are my favourite super slut. You were SO RIGHT to do him on the first date. I hope it was good. I hope it made you forget your enormous dry spill. Oh God!’ she grabbed my face and kissed me right on the lips.   
‘Tone!’ I yelled, noticing the empty wine bottle on the table.  
‘Tell me everything, bitch’ Tonia jumped over the couch and fell face down in a pillow. She picked herself up and patted on the couch beside her. When I sat down, she pulled out another bottle and poured me one.   
‘What did you guys do?’ Tonia said, alluding to the date. ‘Besides fuck’  
‘We just talked and he made me dinner’ I thought about Harry, blasting punches onto a Russian spy. It pained me that I couldn’t tell her anything. I always told her everything.  
‘He has a library’ I said, emphasising every syllable. Tonia’s eyes widened.  
‘Okay, I know that is like, hotter than hell to you’ she said.  
‘Fuck yeah’ I breathed.  
‘What did he cook you?’  
‘Steak’   
‘Mmmmmmeat!’ Tonia growled. ‘Good man. Did he go down on you?’  
‘Tone!’ I yelled again. She laughed her most wonderful laugh.  
‘I mean, look at you’ she coughed a bit ‘did you get any sleep at all?’ I blushed and drank my wine.  
‘It was just…’ I couldn’t find words ‘very, very good’. Tonia laughed again. ‘So, what did you do?’  
‘Oh you know, homework, drinking’ she pulled out a joint from under a book on the table ‘smoking’.   
‘Tone’ I said. ‘I know you’re drunk, but can we please light that?’ Tonia looked a bit dubitable, but I knew a way to convince her.  
‘I’ll tell you everything he did to me, and I to him’ I said. Her eyes widened. I finally relaxed.

For almost two full days I waited for any sight of Harry, anything at all. I knew that while he was busy he was busy, and that texting was out of the question while he was at work as well. I just felt a crippling doubt come over me the longer I didn’t hear from him. It was silly, I didn’t even know him a week, but everything was so different than I was used to. For starters: his age. I had never been with a man who was older than me in quite this fashion, and it had just put everything in perspective. Never had I had a night, that was just so full of sex that had little to do with an erect penis. Years of experience really, really works. Second: Harry was real good at letting someone else take control. Again, I thought about him lying on the bed, his clothes draped around his shoulders and ankles, cum on his belly, hair ravaged, blissful smile. Utterly trashed. This, in contrast with the secret agent that was beating up a man with a gun in his garden, let’s say it really worked for me. But besides all the physical stuff there was an emotional connection too. The conversations we had about books weren’t about what they contained, but how we felt about them. He told me why he had read Two Women at exactly the right time in his life. I told him about the books that seemed to fit into my life perfectly at the time I had read them. When I told him, it felt like there was nothing I would tell him that could surprise him or make him judge me. I felt like he was open to me about the things he could be open about, and didn’t feel limited to tell me anything personal.  
And now I hadn’t heard from him in two days. I mean, call me old fashioned, but boys my age would have texted, and If they hadn’t, you knew it was done.  
Every Monday night, Tonia and I would have some friends over to play cards or watch TV or something. After class, I had to stay at university to work on my paper about the German reunification, so when I got home it was late and I was tired. 

I stepped into our living room that was just filled with noise: Tonia was apparently in the middle of an hilarious anecdote, while our friends Simon, Abby, Darcy and Dan respectively coughing, hiccupping, snorting and spitting booze with laughter. I grabbed some left over food from the kitchen counter and joined them on the couch, while Abby poured me a drink. I smiled gratefully.   
I grinned a bit at Tonia’s story, but I had heard it at least six times before. When the cheerful bunch had calmed down a bit they asked me about my day.  
‘You know, busy with the paper’ I said ‘but, you know, fun.’ Tone called me a nerd in such a loving way that I blushed and Dan asked if I would want to play poker or blackjack. I declined.  
‘No, I’m sorry guys, I think I’m off to bed.’ I looked at the clock. It was eleven thirty. ‘Holy shit, have I been away that long?’ I exclaimed.  
‘Time flies when you’re reading about Germany’s kulturnation’ Abby joked. Nobody seemed to get what that word meant, but I was too tired to nerd out to them. ‘Night, guys’ I said, patting Tonia on the head. Then I disappeared to my room.

The first thing I noticed was the slight draft coming from my window, that was half open, and then Harry, standing in the middle of my bedroom, his hair fucked up, his eyes wide and his cock rock-hard in his well-tailored suit.


	10. Adrenaline

At first, I didn´t really know what I was looking at. Harry was panting, like he had been running and he didn´t seem to take control of his breath.  
´Why are you so out of breath?’ I asked.  
‘I ran here’ he confirmed.  
‘Is everything alright?’ I was worried. Was he being chased? Did he fight again? Did anything go wrong with his mission?  
‘We took control of the .. Russian spy situation’ Harry panted. ‘It turned out they did, in fact, plan an attack on you. They assumed our…relation.’ He looked at me, rather proudly when he said ‘we took them out’.   
I walked closer to him. His eyes were wide, his pupils blown wide, so wide his irises were thin lines around them. Little drops of sweat were all over his face and, looking at the way he stood there, the rest of his body. Both that and his giant boner made him look uncomfortable in his clothes. His breathing was still heavy.   
‘The last one almost got me’ Harry whispered, his eyes focussed on me ‘he was way too strong for me. Then Merlin injected me with adrenaline.’ My cold room was rapidly warming up. ‘I beat the shit out of him and ran across the city, because..’ Harry carefully chose the words he wanted to say to me ‘because I thought you maybe wanted a sign of life from someone who is unable to text.’ I took his face in my hands and kissed his hot lips. He immediately grabbed my arms and pulled me closer.  
‘Also’ I said, ‘you are incredibly horny’   
‘That’s from the adrenaline’ Harry said ‘but you are partly responsible for it as well’ he pushed his erection against my lower stomach and started to properly kiss me. I was hot the moment I walked in to see his smouldering gold eyes, so I anticipated enthusiastically.

‘I love that you’re wearing a dress’ Harry said, pulling up my skirt.  
‘Usually don’t wear them’ I said with difficulty, because Harry’s hand had worked his way to my panties. ‘Regret wearing them toda-ah-ay’ his fingers had weaselled their way in ‘it was too cold, but now I’m glad-’ Harry kissed me hard and picked me up, throwing me on the bed. He took off his jacket fiercely, like he had done a couple nights ago. He looked down at me from the outer side of my bed. He started to approach me like an animal. I crawled back a bit, until the back of my head touched a pillow. Harry sat between my feet, up on his knees. I lustfully looked at the bulge in his pants, imagining how it must hurt to be this hard. Harry, with all his willpower, slowly took off my shoes, lifting my legs so that the skirt of my dress would fall down, revealing my soaking panties again. The sound of his heavy breathing caused me to soak them some more. He placed his hands on me, feeling the wetness through my pants, fingering the textile. The fabric rubbed against my clit in a non-subtle manner, causing me to whimper in sweet agony. Harry then swiftly paced his hands under my bum, taking of my panties, tracing them along my legs. When he pulled them over my ankles, he held my legs in place with one arm, while the other threw them in a corner of my room. His hands traced down my legs again, and when he reached my upper legs, he parted them wide, opening me up to him. His hot and heavy breath reached my core as he vigorously began to lick me. My clit was swollen and every touch gave me more and more agony: I needed him inside me. When I put one leg over his shoulder I felt him bucking his hips into my mattress. I grabbed his hair and pulled his face up, demanding him to look at me.  
‘Fuck me’ I said, looking into his wild eyes.  
Harry obeyed, crawling up on top of me, placing soft kisses on my chin. When he kissed my lips, I tasted my own hotness. I grabbed at his hair to deepen the kiss, while at the same time trying to undo his trousers. When I finally managed to undo his belt, Harry undid his trousers all the way and his prick jumped up, hard as a rock, dripping with pre-cum. I pulled him in again. I didn’t care we were both still dressed, almost completely. I needed him now. Harry eased into me slowly, as if he wanted to feel every inch of me. When he was in, he pushed further, pushing up my hips, hitting my cervix. I arched my back in sweet delight.

Harry didn’t hold back. He started slow, putting one arm under my head, but before I knew it, he released all his passion and he was nailing me hard into my mattress. Our dressed bodies were almost completely pushed against each other. I could feel his sweat stick to his shirt and the hot and heavy lovemaking made me break out in a sweat too. Harry kept ramming into me and I kept on encouraging him, my feet crossed on his arse, pushing him down firmly. It didn’t take too long before our bodies started to jolt and we each tried to take on an own pace, our bodies growing selfish as we both climbed to our climax. Harry pushed a hand between us, so he could rub my clit. I bit his shoulder as I came hard, and Harry pushed deep inside me two last times, as his orgasm hit him too.   
Harry made sure his weight wasn’t entirely on top of me, but I pulled him close as we both slowly came down from the height he had taken us. My fingers drew lines in his hair. He looked up from my neck and put a hot kiss on my forehead.  
‘Thank you’ he whispered.


	11. Harry's Adam's apple

After a while Harry rolled aside and I felt him sliding out of me. Our bodies, that were hot and sweaty and had been pressed together, could finally breath. I exhaled slowly as I felt him leave me. His arm still under my head, he looked at me from aside. A serene smile washed over his face. I stroked his cheek and he turned to kiss my hand. Whatever it was Harry and I shared, when he was with me, he made sure no part of me, physically or mentally, was neglected. Of all the sexual escapades I had had, he was by far and for this reason the best lover.  
I started to peel him out of his suit and he let me undress him, still looking at me with that sculptured smile. He sat up when I took off his shirt. He grabbed my dress and pulled it over my head. As I felt the sweat evaporate from my own skin, I touched his. The part of his spine was still wet, but his shoulders and his chest were dry and pleasantly warm. I kissed his sculptured chest, tasting the saltiness on top of the special Harry-flavour that made my heart skip a beat. I could taste it when I kissed him, I smelled it in his hair. I couldn’t get enough of it.  
He leaned back on his elbows as I caressed and kissed his neck and his chest. His eyes were closed as I worshipped him. I took off his trousers to make it more comfortable for him. Then I took his penis in my mouth. He exhaled slowly and stroked my hair. I knew it would take some time for him to get hard again, but judging from the sound of his breathing and the encouraging stroking and clawing at my hair Harry enjoyed it even so. I treated his penis the way I had treated his chest: I stroked it, kissed it, licked it. I liked caressing him like this. I sucked and licked him until he started to twitch and slowly raised. Harry started to make little sounds in the back of his throat, that encouraged me to keep on working. I took him in my mouth completely, and moved my head back so he would slide across my palate and tongue and then I would bring my head back down again. After some time I could feel him getting harder and I decided to speed it up some more by sucking his balls. Harry gasped hard in delight when I did. Softly, I could hear him whisper my name. I looked up at Harry’s face, but he was still leaning back on his elbows, his head all the way back. His chest was panting beautifully and when he swallowed, his Adam’s apple moved up and down his throat. I watched it go in slow motion. Somehow, there was so much drama in that one movement. I felt as if, for a second, I could see every emotion Harry must have experienced up to this point: pride for getting on with a younger woman, but at the same time shame because of the age difference. The notion that we were getting very close rather rapidly without really questioning it and the vulnerability of being naked in front of someone who is working him towards an absolute high, completely beyond his control. Suddenly, the image flashed before my eyes of the first time I had made him come: his clothes ripped open, his hair a mess, a little cum on his stomach and a gleeful smile on his face. Harry growled and again his Adam’s apple moved. I got up to kiss it because I felt the need. Still stroking his cock firmly, I placed hard kisses all over his throat and neck. He looked up at me and kissed me back. We kissed and we kissed and finally he had to break away because I was now properly jerking him off.   
Suddenly, he pulled me onto his lap and I had to grab his shoulders for support. He slipped his fingers between the folds of my cunt and found what he was looking for: a wet, welcoming entrance. He directed his penis inside me and I started riding him, slowly, because of the intense way he looked at me. Sometimes he would buck up into me, and a thousand pinpricks would spread through my body, starting at my vagina, working their way up my core and my spine, spreading over my scalp and ending in my chest: making my nipples hard. I finally took my bra off to show him. Harry immediately took one in his mouth and sucked hard, pressing his hand against my back to pull me even closer. His other hand grabbed my other nipple and before I knew it, my orgasm hit me. I threw my head back, exhaling loudly and moved my hips uncontrollably in Harry’s lap, which, judging from the sounds, he appreciated.  
‘My god you are easy’ he whispered posh in my ear.  
‘You are just that good’ I said breathlessly when I finally landed on earth again.  
‘Go lay down on your side’ Harry told me. I sat up slowly, watching his face as our bodies parted. ‘Your back to me’ he said. I did as he told. Harry lay down behind me and pulled up my leg for access. Gently he slid back in. As he put his arm around me, placing his hand between my breasts and nuzzling my neck, he fucked me slowly.  
‘Oh Harry’ I sighed  
‘Rose, you beautiful woman’ he sighed back. ‘You feel so good around me’. The sexy talk brought some tingling back inside me, but he didn’t last much longer. He pulled me closer when he came and I he moaned in my ear. He pushed one last time.   
I held the hand he had placed between on my breasts, and while he placed little kisses on the back of my head, I fell asleep.


	12. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovelies! 100 of you clicked the Kudos-button and therefore (and because of your dear comments) I am surprising you with just a little more Rose&Harry. Stay tuned!

‘You don’t have to work on your thesis tonight, my love’  
‘Yes, I do. I need more literature. I can’t find any relevant discussion about this that is also recent and in English. I need all the time I have.’  
Tonia sulked. ‘You don’t need ALL your time. You’re literally always working on that thing.’ She grabbed at my laptop, but I slapped her hand and threw her a vicious look.   
‘Don’t you fucking dare, princess!’  
‘What’s the last time we went out together?’ she used the most annoying tone in her voice. ‘What’s the last time you saw Harry?’  
A small sting worked its way through my chest.  
‘We’ve both been really busy...’ I said. 

Tonia shifted on the couch.   
‘Wait… what is the last time you saw Harry?’  
‘He’s abroad for work…’   
‘Is he?’ she looked at me from under her amazingly long lashes.   
I felt my throat close up and I swallowed, biting back a tear. I finally threw my laptop aside.   
‘Yeah okay. I need booze.’  
‘THAT’S MY GIRL’ Tonia shouted and she jumped into the kitchen, returning with two bottles of wine.   
‘So why is this rat-faced bastard ignoring my precious unicorn?’ she shouted over the sound of wine streaming from a bottle into a (very large) mug.   
‘He’s not ignoring me. We’re good. It’s just that it has been so long since I saw him… and he never really sends me a text or anything…’  
‘BUT WHY’  
I eup my hands to calm her down. I didn’t really need the shouting right now.

Harry was out there and I didn’t know where. I didn’t know if he is okay. I only knew that he couldn’t call me or text me, because it might lead people, bad people, to me.   
That gave me goose bumps. It had been a while since I had thought of the Russian spy with the rotting teeth, but I didn’t forget him.   
I wasn’t planning on encountering someone like him again. 

But Harry was gone for almost two months now and his absence literally started to hurt my body. I thought of the last time he was with me. The vision of him in my room, breathing heavily from the running, sweating and hard. The way he slid is hands up my legs to lift my dress…   
Tonia coughed.

I looked at the table. We had completely emptied the two bottles and Tonia had whipped out my Jack Daniels (which I still like no matter all the expensive whiskey Harry had been feeding me, thank you very much) and we were taking swigs from that now too. I felt lightheaded and looked at my laptop regretfully. 

‘I’m turning in.’  
‘Noooooo!’she cooed.  
I stood up and had to grab the armrest to remain standing.  
‘Yes. Yes, I need to sleep.’  
‘Okay, boo. Love you!’  
‘Love you too!’

I sat naked on my bed for a while, spreading my legs for a Harry that wasn’t there. ‘Where have you been?’ I whispered to the empty space. I imagined the older man standing before me, sculptured, body hairless. His dick not fully erect, so that the head was still covered by the soft foreskin.   
‘I’m so sorry, my dearest.’ His voice was a whisper, but I wasn’t even sure I correctly remembered the sound. His voice was an idea now, like the person I was talking to. The golden brown of his eyes was fading before me.   
‘I’m here now.’ He gently pushed me down, leaning over me, placing his lips over mine. I could feel him grow against my crotch.  
I rolled on my side, a tear running down my face.

He wasn’t here.


End file.
